1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a laser radar system for obtaining accurate three-dimensional images and videos from distances and speeds, which are acquired through a pulse laser light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laser radar system is a video sensor apparatus for acquiring three-dimensional videos, and is used in various fields. For example, the laser radar system is coupled to an unmanned autonomous robot, a military robot, a vehicle, or the like, to identify a change state of a structure, to identify whether a landslide has occurred, etc. Particularly, a laser radar light source not using a method for creating videos from external light but using a method for measuring light irradiated therefrom and then returned thereto is available regardless of peripheral environments, and outputs high-quality videos. Thus, the laser radar light source is used in various fields.
Typically, a pulse light source and a continuous wave (CW) light source were used as laser light sources of laser radars. The pulse light source has a high accuracy and is advantageous in long-distance measurement, as compared with the CW light source. Hence, the pulse light source is increasingly used. Accordingly, there are introduced methods for acquiring three-dimensional videos through various implementation techniques using the pulse light source.
However, as the output of pulse light source increases, a large amount of heat is generated from the pulse light source. The heat causes the output of a laser to decrease, and the laser may be broken due to overheat.